


Right Where We Belong

by justsomeitgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Driving Into The Sunset, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Olicity Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomeitgirl/pseuds/justsomeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity finally get everything they've wished for as they wave goodbye to their loved ones and drive into the sunset with no destination as Mr. and Mrs. Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> AU, although I would die if this actually happened.
> 
> So the Olicity Marriage Theory was created, and then the sunset spoiler by wonderful Andy, which brought together turned into this. Pure fluff, because we've earned it. Also, Roy Harper never left and Thea Queen never died. Yes, I'm in denial.
> 
> This is a little bit short, but I hope you like it nonetheless. It was requested by the lovely NokaLover on Twitter, so I really hope I made it justice and it pleases you. I went a little bit off topic, but still.  
> If you want to request anything or ask me to write about anything at all, just comment below or talk to me on Twitter (@iness1dir) and I will gladly do it! :)
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes

“Felicity Meghan Smoak,” he started, but as her hand reached for his and the smile on her lips lightened his existence, he allowed himself a moment to take it all in. _God,_ she looked good in white. She looked good in any color, any dress, any outfit. But as they both stood there, together at last, he couldn’t help but notice how the dress stressed her dazzling blue eyes and the sweet color of her skin.

“Oliver? Is everything alright?”, she whispered at his silent.

“It’s just… I never thought we’d actually ever do this,” he smiled.

“You can still give up if you want to,” she winked, “It’s not like everyone is waiting to get out of here and eat or anything.”

He sighed at the sound of her voice, his hand cupping hers, “There is no other place on Earth I’d rather be.”

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, “Me neither.”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak,” he finally continued, “You know me, I’m not a man of words. I don’t apologize often, I can be a little too stubborn at times, and most of all, I do not dance. But for you…,” his gaze stuck on her, “For you I’d do it all. You’ve changed me. You’ve shown me the light I thought was long gone is still there, and it is next to you, and only you, I want to live it. You’ll always be my girl, Felicity. I choose you. Today, and for the rest of times.”

She wiped a tear that had just left her eye before talking, “You and I, it’s not been easy. You’ve tested my limits and more often than not I felt like punching you really hard. Which would hurt me more than it would you, actually. Anyway, my point is, you’re nothing like I’ve known before. This _thing_ , I don’t know what it is, and I am not interested in finding out. Loving you has changed my whole life, but I wouldn’t think for a second about giving any of it away. I want you to know, I choose you too, Oliver. The good, the bad, all of it. I love you.”

The rest of the ceremony would not be remembered later by neither of them, too lost in each other’s eyes to understand what was actually happening. But ever since that day, Oliver and Felicity would keep those words printed in their minds for the rest of their lives.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Queen,” the minister’s voice interrupted, and Felicity felt like screaming, shouting to the world how happy she was to have finally become Mrs. Queen. _His Queen_.

“Are you ready, Mrs. Queen?”, she heard Oliver ask as he took her hands and led her down the aisle.

“Only if you are, Mr. Queen.”

As they walked and the people they loved the most cheered with the deepest of joys, Oliver felt as if he could be stuck in that moment forever, walking down some church’s aisle with the woman he loved more than anything by his side, and as Felicity secretly looked at the wide smile that had gained form on his lips, she was sure there were no other two people than them at that point.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for your own reception?”, Diggle asked as they stood in front of the church, Oliver’s new Porche, acquired right after they got Queen Consolidated back, awaiting in the driveway.

“Wouldn’t be us if this was a _normal_ wedding,” she joked, and the men couldn’t help but laugh, because after everything they had been through together, this moment almost felt like a dream. Because, for the first time in so long, there was nothing else other than them. No bad guys, no offers, no city to save or people to protect. Just _them_.

“Well, then I guess I’ll give you my best man speech right here,” he declared as Roy handled him a glass of champagne and Thea gave the newlyweds two more. Everyone else already had one, and as his sister and partner stepped back to join the crowd, he glanced at their faces. He wished Moira and Robert could’ve been there to watch him. They would’ve been proud. Robert would’ve liked Felicity, he thought. He loved strong women. He had probably fallen in love with his mother because of that exactly.

Felicity reminded him of Moira sometimes. The flicker of light in her eyes, the way she always wanted to help others and stand up for those she cared about. And he had a feeling their son would someday take that from his mother.

“I’ve seen you two fight more times than I can remember,” Diggle started with the most genuine of smiles, Lyla and Sara amongst everyone else with a proud look on their faces, “And I’ve seen you make up just as much. You are too hard people to handle, with your pride and hero decisions, you know?”, they laughed, “But if there are two people who deserve to be happy more than anyone, it’s you. Oliver once told me he was _not exactly a catch_ at the moment. And even though I think every women in here would beg to differ,” and Felicity gave him a little smirk, her hand wrapped around her husband’s waist as her head rested on his chest, “I told him maybe Felicity could change all that. And you did. I am proud of you both,” he raised his glass, and a “To Oliver and Felicity” was heard in unison, as one voice only. “Now you two get in the car and be happy,” he ordered, pulling Oliver to a tight hug.

“You take care of her, man.”

“I will, Diggle. Thank you.”

Felicity wrapped her hands around the one who had become way more than her best friend and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, “I love you, Dig.”

“I love you too, Felicity. I hope you’re happy.”

“I couldn’t be happier,” she whispered as tears rush down her face, “Thank you.”

“You better bring her back quickly,” Thea teased as she approached her brother, his arms wrapping her tiny body in the sweetest way he could, “If her belly grows too much while you’re gone I’m going to be really pissed. Little Tommy here has to hear his auntie’s voice at least once a week!” She placed a hand on Felicity’s stomach, which had grown just enough for someone a little attentive to notice. Thea had obviously been the first one to see it.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he could stay without you for that long,” Felicity joked as she grabbed her sister-in-law’s hands, “He’d probably start kicking me.”

“I’m so happy for both of you. Please be back soon.”

“We will Speedy. Don’t get yourself into too much trouble while we’re gone,” Oliver winked.

“Ollie!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after her,” Roy’s voice sounded as he took a step forward to stand by Thea’s side.

“I know you will,” Oliver answered as he shook his hand with more affection than a handshake could ever possibly convey.

“Take care of yourself as well, scarecrow,” Felicity let out as she hugged him tight, walking towards the car after he finally let go.

“Enjoy your honeymoon,” Diggle spoke as Oliver closed her door and got inside the car, “It won’t last long.”

As the car slowly started to move, Oliver and Felicity waved back to all of those who had been by their side throughout their journey. And everything was only just beginning. When there was no one or anything else in the horizon but them, the road and a breathtakingly beautiful sunset in front of them, Oliver turned to her, “Where to, Mrs. Queen?”

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips, her hand resting on his shoulder just where it belonged, “Nowhere. I’m right where I want to be.”

And so they faced the road, their eyes half lost between the light and the other, and drove into the sunset without a destination, because that seemed to be just the place for them.


End file.
